"Na obozie" 21.Nieprawdopodobne
Zakończenie całej serii "Na obozie" Jak będą wyglądały ostatnie dni poza domem? Bohaterowie *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Samanta Timens *Serafina Timens *Angela Weather *''Inni'' Fabuła Izabela Otworzyłam oczy byłam na polanie przed pionową górą. Fineasz siedział przymnie i się mi przyglądał. Byłam niesamowicie słaba. A gdy się ruszyłam zabolało mnie całe ciało. -O Izabelo obudziłaś się, jesteś cała?- spytał z troską. -Tak.. chyba tak… tylko wszystko mnie boli… a co się właściwie wydarzyło? -Straciłaś przytomność zaraz po tym jak uratowałem cię przed tamtą wielką skałą- wyjaśnił. -Czyli wygląda na to, że muszę ci podziękować- uśmiechnęłam się i powoli usiadłam. Spojrzałam na księżyc był już swojego normalnego koloru- chyba nam się udało- powiedziałam nadal go obserwując. -Na to wygląda-powiedział- spróbuję rozpalić ognisko- powiedział i pozbierał z polany kilka patyków obserwowałam go rozmyślając gdy Fineasz ułożył z tych patyków mały stos. Powoli się podniosłam i podeszłam do niego. -Daj, ja spróbuję- po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź pochyliłam się nad stosikiem wyciągnęłam rękę z Bransoletką Afrodyty i wyszeptałam coś po cichu a patyki stanęły w płomieniach. -Jak to zrobiłaś?- spytał zafascynowany Fineasz. -Użyłam bransoletki- odpowiedziałam ostrożnie siadając na ziemi. -Ale czy nie chciałaś usunąć całej magii? -Tak, i to zrobiłam ale ja usunęłam całą magię z TEGO świata, a ta bransoletka nie pochodzi z naszego świata. -Zatem z jakiego? –spytał zaciekawiony. -Nawet ja tego nie wiem- powiedziałam uśmiechając się- ale na pewno ze świata pełnego magii, gdzie to- potrzęsłam bransoletką- jest zwyczajną błyskotką, a nie narzędziem za pomocą którego można rozpalić ognisko. Później jeszcze trochę rozmawialiśmy i położyliśmy się spać bo oboje byliśmy bardzo zmęczeni, a mnie ciągle bolało całe ciało przy jakimkolwiek ruchu. Obudziłam się o 16.00 Fineasz też jeszcze spał lecz po chwili się obudził. -Ruszamy?- spytałam. -Ruszamy- odpowiedział. Ze zdumieniem odkryłam, ze ciało mniej już mnie boli i że mogę się swobodnie poruszać. Byliśmy przy urwisku gdy wybiła 23.00 więc postanowiliśmy się położyć, znów rozpaliłam ognisko za pomocą magii, po czym położyłam się spać. Z samego rana przeskoczyliśmy przepaść i przed obiadem dotarliśmy do granic obozu. Wszyscy byli jeszcze na boisku dlatego poszliśmy do naszego namiotu -Ciekawe jakie będzie ich zdziwienie kiedy nas zobaczą- zaśmiałam się. -No tak, tym bardziej, że to my uratowaliśmy ich przed dalszymi atakami- dodał Fineasz. -Jak ten czas szybko minął- zamyśliłam się- mamy już 12 dzień, a przeżyliśmy tyle przygód… -Tak… Wiele… Ale najgorsze jest to, że po jutrze rozstaniemy się z Samantą i Serafiną… nie mogę znieść tej myśli… -Tak, to jest straszne-przyjrzałam się swojej bransoletce- tak bym chciała, by Samanta zamieszkała w Danville- powiedziałam wciąż wpatrując się w Bransoletkę Afrodyty. Kryształy na niej jakby błysły lekkim światłem… Dziwne… pomyślałam, a po chwili zadzwonił dzwonek co oznaczało, że czas na obiad. Szybko ruszyliśmy do stołówki żeby być pierwszymi na miejscu. Udało nam się. Po chwili do stołówki wszedł Ferb, Samanta i Serafina. Wszyscy na nasz widok do nas popędzili -Izabela, Fineasz wróciliście!- zawołała Samanta. Opowiemy wam wszystko po obiedzie- uspokoił Fineasz i wszyscy usiedli na swoich miejscach. -Fineasz, najpierw ktoś musi wytłumaczyć Samancie ogólny powód waszej podróży-powiedział cicho Ferb. -Ja to zrobię- zaoferowałam się a obydwoje kiwnęli na znak zgody. -Ferb, jak wytłumaczyłeś panu naszą nieobecność?- spytał zaciekawiony Fineasz. -Wcale nie musiałem, pan zachorował w dzień po czerwonej pełni-wytłumaczył. -Nieźle nam się upiekło- zaśmiał się Fineasz i w tej chwili do stolika podeszła nasza „wspaniała” trójka. Od tej pory siedzieliśmy cicho. Po obiedzie wzięłam Samantę na bok. -Słuchaj, pamiętasz może co robiłaś w noc, kiedy była pełnia?- spytałam. -Właśnie nie, zupełnie jakby mi się film urwał- powiedziała. -Posłuchaj więc…- opowiedziałam Samancie całą filozofię czerwonej pełni i to co zrobiliśmy z Fineaszem. Samanta była wstrząśnięta. -Czyli ja miałam… -Dokładnie tak… -Dobrze, że się postarałaś z Fineaszem- powiedziała nadal zszokowana Sam. Postanowiłyśmy pójść do reszty. Zaczęliśmy z Fineaszem opowiadać o wszystkim co działo się podczas naszej podróży. Opowiadaliśmy aż do kolacji. Później zagraliśmy w karty i poszliśmy spać. *** Obudziło mnie miarowe stukanie w namiot. Zorientowałam się, że pada deszcz. Szybko poszłam się przebrać a gdy to zrobiłam wszyscy już wstali. Wyszliśmy na dwór i popędziliśmy do stołówki, a po chwili już dzwonił dzwonek na śniadanie. Zjedliśmy spokojnie. Fretka powiedziała, że mamy iść do ośrodka do zabaw więc tak zrobiliśmy. -To może zagramy w butelkę- zaproponowała Adyson. -Tak, świetny pomysł!- zawołała Samanta. -Wiecie co, ja chyba jednak nie zagram- powiedziałam i usiadłam przy stoliku. Jak na razie nie miałam ochoty na grę. Wzięłam sobie kartkę i ołówek i zaczęłam coś bazgrać słuchając śmiechów bawiących się przyjaciół. Gdy skończyłam przyjrzałam się rysunkowi. Przedstawiał mnie, Fineasza, Ferba, Samantę i Seri. Uśmiechnęłam się. Spojrzałam za siebie w stronę grających w butelkę. -Iza grasz?- zawołał Fineasz. -w sumie… gram- powiedziałam i podeszłam do kółka. Już po chwili bawiłam się świetnie. *** Po obiedzie zaczęła się burza, znów popędziliśmy do ośrodka. Tym razem każdy zajął się sobą. Ja usiadłam na parapecie i przyglądałam się piorunom. Wydawały się takie wspaniała, a jednocześnie groźne. Przyglądałam się tak dalej i uświadomiłam sobie jaką żywioły mają dużą moc. Mogą zrobić wszystko a my zawsze będziemy bezradni na moc natury. Bo przecież na pewno nie chciałam spędzić przedostatniego dnia z Samantą w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu a jednak natura nas do tego zmusiła… Z obmyśleń wyrwała mnie Samanta. -Zagrasz z nami w twistera?- spytała. -Jasne- odpowiedziałam i zeskoczyłam z parapetu. *** Serafina Leżałam w namiocie, burza już dawno przeszła, i nawet deszcz przestał padać. Rozmyślałam o jutrzejszym dniu. To już koniec obozu… Nie poznałam Fineasza i Izy tak dobrze jak Ferba ale i tak szkoda mi będzie się z nimi żegnać. Samancie chyba jeszcze ciężej. Powiem szczerze, że te 9 dni było świetne. A na obozie mi się bardzo podobało i najchętniej nie opuszczałabym go. Znalazłam tu nowych przyjaciół, choć przy niektórych ciężko mi się odezwać, ale przyjaciół. Nie takich jak w ok tęgo czterech stanów. Prawdziwych przyjaciół, takich jakich miałam w Polsce. Z którymi każda chwila to przygoda… Samanta Z całych sił próbowałam o tym nie myśleć. Ale to nie dawało mi spokoju. Jutro miałam opuścić obóz. Opuścić moich przyjaciół, moich prawdziwych przyjaciół. Od czasu wyprowadzenia się z Polski nie poznałam kogoś takiego jak Ferb, Izabela, Fineasz. Co ja mówię, ja nikogo nie poznałam. Nikt się ze mną nie kolegował, mogłam liczyć tylko na Seri. A teraz, teraz kiedy poznałam kogoś komu mogę zaufać nadchodzi koniec obozu. Znów wrócę do okręgu czterech stanów, oni wrócą do Danville i wszystko powróci do poprzedniego porządku rzeczy. Och, tak bardzo bym chciała, by moja mama jutro oznajmiła, ze przeprowadzamy się do Danville… *** Fineasz Wstałem rano z nowym pomysłem. Byłem tak podekscytowany, że po prostu powiedziałem. -Ferb, już wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić!- wszyscy się obudzili. -Co?- zapytała Samanta. -To będzie niespodzianka- powiedziałam i wyszedłem po przebieralni po czym zaczekałam na resztę na dworze. -Co zamierzasz dzisiaj zbudować? –spytała Izabela wychodząc na dwór. -Niespodzianka- powiedziałem, a gdy wszyscy wyszli z namiotu ruszyliśmy do stołówki, bo przed chwilą zadzwonił dzwonek. Błyskawicznie zjadłem śniadanie. Na szczęście rodzice odbierali nas po obiedzie więc mieliśmy czas na zbudowanie nowej machiny. Gdy wyszliśmy na dwór poinformowałem. -Dziewczyny, ze względu, na to, że to jest niespodzianka proszę was, żebyście poczekały na boisku aż zbudujemy to co mamy zbudować- powiedziałem. -Dobrze… zgodziły się a ja z Ferbem popędziłem na polanę . Wyjaśniłem Ferbowi co mamy zbudować i zaczęliśmy pracę. Po godzinie nasze dzieło było gotowe. Pobiegłem po dziewczyny. -Dziewczyny, chodźcie, już gotowe- zawołałem i popędziliśmy na miejsce. -A oto statek kosmiczny- powiedziałem wskazując machinę. -Że co?- krzyknęła Samanta z niedowierzaniem. -Statek kosmiczny, polecimy nim na księżyc- oznajmiłem wchodząc do środka- chodźcie- powiedziałem a gdy wszyscy byli w środku ubraliśmy kombinezony i ruszyliśmy w podróż . po chwili byliśmy na miejscu. -To jest wspaniałe!- krzyczała Sam. -Ej, skąd tu się wzięły krowy?- zdziwiła się Seri. -A, tak to nasze krowy… macie ochotę na najlepsze lody świata- oczywiście odpowiedź była twierdząca i już po upływie trzydziestu minut zajadaliśmy się pysznymi lodami. Gdy wróciliśmy na Ziemię była akurat pora obiadu wiec zdążyliśmy w samą porę. W ten wyjątkowy dzień postanowiliśmy usiąść z Sam i Seri, a nie z Angelą Tiną i Chealsy. Po obiedzie pobiegliśmy się spakować. Gdy się spakowaliśmy wzięliśmy bagaże i poszliśmy z nimi stanąć przy ulicy gdzie zaczęliśmy się wymieniać numerami i adresami. Samanta Po chwili przyjechała moja mama, wiedziałam co to oznacza. Stanęliśmy z Sri naprzeciwko naszych przyjaciół. -Będzie mi was brakować- powiedziałam po czym uścisnęłam każdego po kolei. Seri też ich uścisnęła. Tutaj nie było miejsca na słowa. -Dziewczynki chodźcie!- wołała moja mama. -Już mamo!- zawołałam – żegnajcie- powiedziałam po czym wzięłam swój bagaż i odeszłam razem z Seri. -Dziewczynki, mam dla was złą wiadomość- powiedziała mama. -Co się stała? –spytałam smutno pakując bagaż do bagażnika. -Znowu się przeprowadzamy. -Przeprowadzamy się? gdzie?- Seri uprzedziła mnie z pytaniem. -Ojciec znalazł pracę… dom w Danville…- powiedziała nasza mama dość ponuro. -W Danville?!- spytałam upewniając się. -Tak w Danville… -Naprawdę?!- moja mama popatrzała na mnie z miną typu „ile razy mam powtarzać”. -Taak!!! Zaraz wracam!- szczęśliwa pobiegłam do przyjaciół. -Słuchajcie, przeprowadzamy się do Danville!!!- krzyknęłam radośnie. -Naprawdę?!- spytali z niedowierzaniem. -Tak, moja mama mi powiedziała- po chwili dołączyła do nas Seri. -Mamy zamieszkać na ulicy Maple Drive –powiedziała. -Tak?! To wspaniale, my mieszkamy właśnie na tej ulicy- powiedziała uradowana Iza. -To super!- wykrzyknęłam. -Dziewczynki!- wołała moja mama. -Cóż, to do zobaczenia- powiedziałam i odeszłam z Serafiną. Radosna wsiadłam do samochodu i odjechałam ciesząc się, że nie opuszczam moich przyjaciół na zawsze… KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki